


[Podfic] Care Tactics

by AnonEhouse, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony are run ragged by the demands of Stark Industries and heroing. So it's not unreasonable for Pepper to have the fleeting wish that for a change someone would take care of them. Crackily enough, her wish is granted, but not at all how she had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Care Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care Tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544400) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



Length: 00:11:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Care%20Tactics.mp3) (10.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Care%20Tactics.m4b) (5.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
